


The woman who changed everything

by yui_alex



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Season/Series 01, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: A story about the how everything changed for Sawada Shin, and the female teacher who were the reason behind those changes.





	1. The woman who changed everything, part 1

When Sawada Shin walked into the schools auditorium half an hour after the school day was suppose to start one Monday morning, he had not yet not realized how this day would be the first of many which would change his life forever. 

Standing in the doorway, with his bedhead and rumply uniform, he let his eyes take in everything which was happening inside the auditorium. Everything was typically boring as normal he thought to himself as he ignored all the eyes fixated on him.  
The only exception, compared to “boring normality” was an unfamiliar female with glasses standing on the stage. With a uninteresting glare at her petite figure he assumed she had to be one of the new teachers. This school always needed new teachers. Either they resigned or they were carried out of the building by healthcare personnel. Good riddance. 

Despite the fact he had just give her a quick look he noticed more about her than he normally would about teachers. The woman in question was skinny, with long dark hair and wearing a little outdated clothes. Nonetheless, just that one short second glare was enough for him to conclude she was just another boring, untrusty teacher who cared more about her reputation than a students life.

Unlike others in the past, this strange female held his distasteful look longer than anyone had done in a long time. Just the feeling of her eyes on him made Shin’s spine tingle a little. As if his subconscious was trying to tell him something important. Instead of questioning his own reaction, he opted to ignore the strange sensation. It was to early in the morning to start analyzing his unusual feelings to the woman anyway. 

With his fellow classmates, other ignorant students, and untrustworthy teachers eyes on him he started moving in the direction of those he considers his friends. The 3D students.  
As an extra disrespect to all the grownups on the stage, and on the chairs next to it, he gave a loud yawn and moved slowly as if he had no care in the world. It was not his fault the school insisted on starting so early in the morning.   
Considering today's topic was probably the same as always he would not had missed anything with his lateness anyway. The topic usually centered around the teachers, and the schools administration demanding the students to respect common courtesy and rules, and above all never disrupt anything which could damage the schools reputation. The adults themselves did not follow these golden rules, so why should the students was Shins life philosophy these days.

He did not feel one inch of regret for his lateness.

To be perfectly honest he had planned his disrupting entrance. The school had not earned his respect, and therefore he would not even try to act as if he gave it to them.

oOoOo

Fortunate Shin’s first, and seemingly ignorant thoughts, about the new teacher was completely wrong.   
Yamaguchi Kumiko was anything but boring.

Maybe when she was trying to teach math she was a little dull, but just looking at her facial expressions was enough for Shin to show up for class every mornings. Well, almost every morning at last. 

As days went by Shin started to realize his new homeroom teacher was everything a teacher was suppose to be, but unfortunate never were.

Originally, Shin was dead set against allowing teachers to use violence against students. This new female teacher changed his perspective.  
As long as the punches was delivered in the students best interest his new teacher could hit all his classmates for all he cared. Heck, imagining her hands on his body was enough for him to wish she would punch him as well.

Despite his originally thoughts on the subject, the new small female teacher, Yankumi, taught Shin that fighting could be strangely erotic. At least if she was the one hitting seemingly stronger and bigger opponents. 

Shin might consider Kuma to be his closest friend, but watching him falling down in the dirty river water after one hit delivered by his new homeroom teacher was the start of many weath dreams for Shin. Up to that date in his life, watching the angry female punch Kumai was one of the best thing Shin had ever seen.

In the beginning Shin just assumed he had hit his head a little harder in the last few fights he had participated in considering his reaction. Unfortunate he had to accept his fascination with the strange female was not a result of brain damage. It was something closer to his heart. 

Despite the fact Shin had rarely given girls his own age the attention they often wished he would address them with, he had always considered himself a normal healthy male. He had just assumed his taste was a lot higher in demand than normal, and therefore had so far never met anyone spiking his interest enough for him to do anything about it.   
Shin was soon graduating high school, and remained unkissed. He knew with certainty that his friends would had laughed at him if they knew. 

After meeting Yamaguchi Kumiko, Shin finally understood something about himself he had never realized before. His lack of interest in the opposite sex had nothing to do with high standard. The woman in question could easily defeat him in a fair fight, was older than him, and used a colorful language his parents had never allowed him to learn. Despite everything, his body yearned for her touch.

When his nightly dreams began centering around the older woman, in a red jumping suit, with a slender waist and hardly any breasts, he knew he was a lost case.   
In his wildest fantasies he had never pictured himself attracted to a teacher in pigtails. 

Nonetheless his heart knew what it wanted. Yamaguchi Kumiko.

Shin could easily come when he was alone in his bed at night while imagining her standing in front of him inside the dirty classroom. Thinking of Kumiko with her soft voice telling him she would give him a reward if he could solve the complicated mathematical equation on the blackboard. He pictured in his head his teacher wearing her red jumpsuit as she was playing with the zipper of her jacked, showing more and more skin as she pushed it downwards, obviously not having anything under it, as he was working on the problem while standing next to her.

It was actually embarrassing how quickly he could come while moaning her name. 

At least with her around his life would never get boring. 

oOoOo

After accepting his attraction towards his female homeroom teacher Shin started having trouble answering even the simplest questions during class. After all, except for the presence of his fellow classmate, the setting was almost completely the same which made him moan almost every night. 

A dilemma arose. 

For the first time in his life he actually wanted to attend class. He wanted to see Yankumi's perfect smile as he could answer the questions she asked her students, wanted to show her support by attending her lecture, wishing he could tell her she was doing a good job. Wanting to be near her. All the time. He just wished he would stop blushing all the time.

Unfortunate a few of his friends was starting to notice his strange behavior during class. How he hardly communicated with them any longer since he was spending most of his time daydreaming about the female in front, standing next to the blackboard.  
Fortunate for Shin his friends knew him well enough and therefore did not ask questions they knew he would refuse to answer. They probably assumed he was having extra trouble with his dad again anyway. 

On more than one occasion Shin experienced difficulty separating his daydream from reality. Luckily he did not do anything stupid except to work a little harder on the assignments. And drool a little. His desk, and dark uniform, hid his ‘hard’ reaction when his thoughts flew a little to far away from reality. 

Just seeing her touch the zipper at her jacket was enough for him to feel most of his blood draining from his brain and moving down south. More than once he had to fake sleep during her lecture in order to hide his lustful facial expression. Hiding his head with his hands as he let his head cool down on his desktop gave him a perfect opportunity to order his imagination over to something else. Kuma in a pink tutu for instance. 

Shin was really glad Yankumi was ignorant when it came to seduction. But, at the same time she was almost killing him in her ignorance.

oOoOo

It did not take long before Shin concluded his fascination with the strange older woman was deeper than just lust. 

During the first few days of having met her she did strange thing to his heart.

When she lied to the other teachers and the schools administration on Kuma's behalf in order to protect her student, Shins heart began moving in a way it had never done before. 

As weeks went by, and his heart would not rest. It was always beating irregularly. First it was because he was trying to understand the complex human that was his new homeroom teacher. He wrongfully assumed it was because Yankumi was a difficult puzzle. Making it hard for him to see the whole picture. 

In between his contemplating, his heart rhythm was always high because he was always running around these days. In the beginning it was to save his friends. Then to join his homeroom teacher in protecting his fellow classmates. And lastly he started running in order to protect her. 

His heart was no longer beating just to keep him alive. It was thundering at full speed because of lack of air from all that running, the worry and stress he felt daily concerning her dangerous action. And of course it was beating quickly as he was imagining what he would do to her if she ever entered his bedroom. 

Soon he would probably have to start using high blood pressure pills, despite being under twenty years old. 

oOoOo

Parts of the elements in his actions were not even logical. If he wanted to follow his yearning for personal closeness to Yankumi he would not work so desperately for her to still be his homeroom teacher. Considering the fact that if she was no longer his teacher, there was a stronger possibility for him to make his move on her. 

Instead of following his heart he opted to follow his head. 

He was actively making sure daily that she would not leave his, and other students sides. Shin knew his fellow classmates needed her in their life as well, despite it making him a little envious every time she was sacrificing herself on someone else behalf.

Burning jealousy would go thru his body every time she touched some of his friends, but then her hand landed on his own head, patting him as she was giving him a bright smile. Those time he was both embarrassed and turned on. The pain he was suppose to feel drained out of him as if someone had put him on a morphine drip. He felt high.

For now he held everything inside, not telling her or anyone else about his deep feelings for Yankumi.

Seeing her work so passionate on behalf of her students showed him sides to her personality which he might not notice elsewhere. Beside, considering their age differences and social standings it might make have her ignore his approach if he had just met her on the street if they had not meet here at this school. To be perfectly honest, he would probably never had approached her on the street anyway.   
Therefor he was glad he was her student. Having a legit reason to stay close to her, witnessing her perform miracles. 

Depressingly, but truth full he knew that as a high school student, her student, without a bright future and few things to offer her she might not even give him an opportunity to declare his interest.   
Just the thought made him cry a few silent tears when he was alone in his empty apartment at nighttime. 

He would therefore patiently stand in the shadows, working for the first time in his life in what he considered a full-time job. As a student, smarter than most of his teachers, he had never had to work hard in order to understand what was being taught. Now he was working almost twenty for seven making sure Yankumi was close by. 

Securing the position for someone working as a teacher. A line of work he had despised in the past.

In order to secure her job his friends and classmates even went as far as to put their own graduation on hold just so that Yankumi could still stay on as a teacher. Demanding the school to rehire her or they would embarrass the schools reputation by not showing up for the ceremony. 

In retrospect this action must be the most selfless thing anyone of them had ever done. Yankumi would after that day no longer be their homeroom teacher either way. Despite all of this, his friends, himself included, knew with certainty there existed other students which was in dire need for a teacher such as her. For once they were thinking of their underclassmen as something else than an annoyance, they could also change if they met someone as enchanting as Yankumi. She could teach them that the world was not such a dark place as they all imagine. Give them hope.

Shin strongly believed Yankumi could stop wars with her speeches and teaching if given the opportunity.

In the end they all participated in the graduation ceremony. Yet again, having been over-won by Yankumi's powerful speech about why they should attend. Not wanting to hinder her dream Shin agreed with a breaking heart. 

As he stood on stage, giving the speech as the Valerian, he had forgotten all the words he was suppose to say. Instead Shin spoke right from his heart. His words was honest, declaring he did not trust any teacher, except for one. That he had made lifelong friends even if they after today would no longer share the same classroom. With a almost angry voice he declared those facts to have no impact on his life, he would still contact them (her). Spend time with them (her), they (her) were his friends. 

He even declared he would miss her scolding voice. Oh, how he would miss it. “There would be no more…” feeling her strong, ruff, but at the same gentle touch of her hands on his body. Luckily he managed to hold back the last few words. Instead he held that last personal thought inside, instead declared he would be sad since his time at this school would end after today's ceremony. 

Nonetheless he would not just focus on today's loss. Shin told those listening on his speech that he would probably meet a lot of various people outside of this school, which could probably learn him new things. Just as Yankumi had helped her students understand that despite that they thought they knew everything, the young men still had a lot more to learn about being an adult.

Shin needed to personally learn how to stand in front of her as a man, no longer a student. So much to learn. 

As if they could silently hear how he wished to show his respect Shin gave his fellow classmates a look and they all stood up, facing the single most important grown up in this school. With a few small guiding hands from her fellow teachers Yankumi shyly stood up.

In front of everyone Shin addressed her in a way which other teachers might find disrespectful, but he knew hearing her students calling her Yankumi made her happy and therefore he did so. Shin managed to push out a “Thank you” as he gave her the strongest, but nonetheless broken smile, he managed. One by one his friends and classmates followed up with their own “Thank you” as they bowed down in respect for the first time to a teacher. 

Even from the stage Shin could see the tears falling down her eyes. But despite everything he did not think she completely comprehended how deep their gratitude were. She had mended their bonds with each other, and their families. Given them hopes for a future they had hardly managed to see before, and making them wishing to work hard in order to achieve that dream.

Shin was also personally thanking her for making him realize it was possible for him to love someone in the romantic way. For he was in love, of this he was certain. 

Facing everyone else again in the auditorium, Shin stood straight as he declared into the microphone in a strong voice “We hereby promise (Yankumi), with a memory of people meeting here (her), with knowledge we have learned here (from her), with a pride of being Graduates of Shirokin High School (because we met her here), with all our (mine) might and desires (hopefully soon), we look and live straight on this day forward (for her). For these three years (months), we thank you (Yankumi) very much.”  
Shin took a small step away from the microphone and gave a bow of respect. Not because they in front of him deserved it so much, but because it would show everyone how one small female teacher had changed them all. The applause directed at himself and his bowing fellow classmates told him they they understood. Everyone now knew the important impact Yankumi had on students everyone beforehand categorized as garbage.

As he was bowing his tears was luckily hidden from everyone else by his hair. 

Today was the last day. The last time he would see her daily. 

Shin ordered himself to dry his tears so no one would see them. Today might be the last day, but it would hopefully be the first day of a new future. 

oOoOo


	2. The woman who changed everything, part 2

Later after having received their diplomas it was decided they would all meet up in the classroom afterwards in order to say goodbye to Yankumi.

Shin did not correct Kuma as he wrote the wrong kanji on the blackboard, already thinking of what Yankumi would do if she noticed the mistake. He did not intervene when Minami placed a small towel on top of the door either. Unlike in the past, this was a clean and dry towel, and therefore would not do any damage.

When Yankumi finally entered they all began laughing when the towel hit her on the head. Even Shin had to smirk a little. Feeling the joy of everyone around him.

Shin's joy evaporated the second he realized she was not angry, or even laughing together with them. His love was crying.

Instead of taking her into his arms as he wanted Shin spoke her name out in a gently voice, making everyone else realize what was happening. The silence which fell over the room was only broken by her small sniffing sounds.

When Yankumi finally found her voice again she confessed she had been worried she had imposed her opinions on them. How could she possible feel worried that her teaching about life might seem like she knew everything? Shin wanted to confess everything he was feeling that moment, but let her continue.

Seeing their homeroom teacher cry in front of them as she told them all her worries she had held inside broke him a little. It was not until that point Shin really realized that despite them finding her to be an unique but great teacher, they held a special place in her heart as well. Yankumi might be their first real teacher, but they were her first real students. They had been each other's firsts. Just the thought made him grin a little.

Yankumi had been concerned she was doing everything wrong. Maybe for normal, traditional students, her teaching might be a little unconventional, but for the young men in class 3D she had been perfect. In Shins eyes, she might not be perfect in every aspect of life, she was giving to much of herself on behalf of others, she was ignorant and surprisingly easy to manipulate and her family was to put it mildly special. Nonetheless these things was all in which made her both lovable and adorable in his eyes.

Not that he could tell her so in front of all his friends, not yet at least.

When the school bell rang for the last time they all exited the classroom together with Yankumi.

Wishing to say one last goodbye to the woman which meant so much to him Shin stopped and turned around. He could feel his (former) classmates doing the same, all looking in the direction of the lonely female lagging behind them.

One by one Shins friends confessed their future plans and how they were planning to work in order to achieve them.

The only one not telling her about his future was Uchi. When he told her to call him if she ever felt lonely his jealousy began to burn inside of him. How dare he. Yankumi on the other had did not react to his obviously flirtation, and instead reminded him to take care of his mother. Before she could tell him anything else, Shin interrupted her. "You said you could be our teacher up until today. You'll be a home-room teacher for a long time. Forever. And ever."

It might not have been as obvious as Uchis approach, but Shin knew some of his friends comprehended what he was really confessing. Up until this point she had been his teacher, but as of now he was no longer her student. Shin was now someone who could openly show his interest in her romantically.

Walking away from her and the school was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Nonetheless he did so, surrounded by his friends, with a smile on his face. Shin might be walking away from her right now, but his steps would lead him on a path which would transform him from a student and into a man. Someone which could stand by her side day by day for as long as they lived.

oOoOo

A few days after graduation Shin was on a plane, heading for Africa.

This was something he had already decided since the time when his friends had all discussed what they wanted to do in the future. During those discussions Shin had no idea what to do with his future, he only knew he needed to grow up. One day as he was out walking he came across an advert for a organization looking for volunteer workers to build schools in Africa.

He was kind off sold.

In order for young children to meet a teacher such as Yankumi they logically needed classrooms. Shin might not wish to become a teacher himself, but he could make it easier for students to find such a teacher themselves.

How strange his life had changed these last few months.

Three months with Yankumi, and he was now planning on building a school which represented something he hated in the past. He was even signing up to do it voluntary.

Sawada Shin's time in Africa made him stronger both mentally and physically. Something he needed in order to keep up with, and protect, Yankumi in the future. Shin had always been smart, but this trip strengthened both his resolve to be of use to her and her family, and despite the fact he did not get into any fights his lean body gained muscles in places he had never seen them before.

When his time was up after a few months he went back home to Japan. His skin was a little darker, his body a lot tougher and his resolve to court his former teacher still strongly imprinted on his mind.

Sawada Shin was now a changed man. A man which now was more content with what he had back home, but still yearning for more. Yearning after a strange female by the name Kumiko.

The main thing he learned from his trip was to never take anything for granted. During his time building the school he had seen more than a few orphan children who smiled despite everything life had presented them with so far. Shin quickly decided he would use those children as an source of inspiration. If a young child of nine would work hard in order to change his life, then Shin should put in a lot more effort as well.

After landing on Japanese soil, and greeting his parents for the first time in months, Shin sat down in front of his old computer and started applying for collage.

He ended up taking an college entrance exam and passing it with flying colors. The school was situated close by, but was suppose to have an excellent program for those who wished to gain a law degree.

As a lawyer Shin could help the Oedo family in the future. Beside he knew Yankumi would be proud of him when he gained an degree.

During his time away in Africa, Shin had realized that if he ever wanted to become Yankumi's partner in every aspect of the word, he needed to become something which could be of help to her clan. Yankumi was in line for becoming clan head, despite her protests and wishes to stay as a teacher.

Her grandfather had always respect her choice, but Shin had seen obvious signs that both the older man and his followers wished for her to follow her grandfather's footsteps in order to become the head of the family. However unorthodox it would be for a female to lead a traditional yakuza clan.

Since Shin knew Yankumi's true calling lied in teaching he knew the man who married her would probably have to take over the role as the next clan head. A huge responsibility to put it mildly.

Shin might not be connected to the clan by blood, but since he wished to be so throughout the connection of marriage he knew he needed to start making a name for himself inside the clan.

Without voicing his reasons openly Shin started to visit the clan. Most of the time when Yankumi was not around. He did not need the distraction. Beside, if she was not around she might not realize what he was doing.

In the beginning Shin met some restrictions from the clan. The members did not wish to turn one of Yamkumi's former students into a member of the yakuza. To afraid of her reaction if she found out.

Luckily for Shin, Yankumi's grandfather took his side and started including Shin in the clans everyday life. The older man, although never voicing it out loudly, had noticed how the young man was watching and acting around his granddaughter.

In the beginning the older man was a little worried, but then he realized that Shin did not turn into this path blindly. Sawada Shin was a smart young man, smitten by his granddaughter, and was spending most of his time crafting himself to become someone new in order to hold on to his first love.

Unlike most young men his age, Shin were not afraid of the yakuza connection, and understood most of the clans both dirty and good sides. Sawada Shin might be under twenty years, but his wisdom in life and brain made him a seem like an old man sometimes. He understood the importance of tradition, and Yankimi's grandfather approved of him.

Shin, as a lawyer student, started helping the clan finding loopholes and ways in which they could do things more legit. Without stepping on anyone's toes.

Slowly the discussions, which had been private between the two men moved from the office inside the Odeo household and more publicly. As time went by fewer and fewer started questioning the place of the young man sitting at the boss's right hand side during clan meetings. Kuroda might not have publicly announced Shins connections the family, but the young man's place next to the older man, and his insight in clans secrets, made everyone understand that they were probably looking at the next head of the Oedo clan.

Having witnessed the young man's brilliance during the meetings, few dared to object. Those few stupid enough to do so was beaten into submission, either by Shin himself, or those closest to him.

oOoOo

For the first time in his life Sawada Shin felt like he was included in a real family.

Despite the fact that his relationship with his parents had changed a lot in a positive direction the last year. Both his parents, especially his dad, had tried to make him change his way. They were both glad he had started college, and the fact he was excellent at it, but they were both worried about his close bonds to the yakuza clan.

One evening Shin finally felt like he should be completely honest with his parents. As the three of them sat in the living room together Shin confessed that he was hoping to strengthen his bonds to the clan even more. He was hoping to convince Yamaguchi Kumiko that he was marriage material.

When his words had first left his mouth it looked like his dad was having an heart attack. His mom on the other hand, told his father to get an grip. She reminded her husband that they had already had this conversation and that they both knew their son would be too stubborn to change his view.

Shin just sat there gaping as his mom congratulated him on taking such an grown up decision and that she wished them both happiness.

His father on the other had did surprisingly not utter a word after being told off by his wife. He did not express his joy, but he did not voice his disagreement either.

A little shocked by the way things had gone Shin walked out of his childhood home with a heart filled with relief.

Now he needed just to convince the love of his life as well.

oOoOo

Getting closer to Yankumi was easier than Shin had first thought it would be.

When he first expressed his interest in her she did not flat out tell him no. instead she asked him to go for a walk together with her. As they were silently walking together through the neighborhood more than a few greeted her as Ojou. Her face showed a shocking expression the first few times he was addressed by the same people as Young Master Shin.

As they walked further and further away from the busy streets they found a small park and sat down on a bench.

The woman sitting next to him started talking about her family, and what was expected from her in the future. She told him about her love for teaching and how this affected her position inside the family.

Dating was not that normal inside the clan, onami was more traditionally normal for someone in her position. She could not just enter a relationship with whoever she wanted, she had to take into consideration what her clan wished. Especially since she did not wish to cut her ties with them the same way her parents had in the past.

Yamaguchi kept on talking about how her future husband would be affected by her way of living. That her future husband would probably be deep in clan business, and maybe even the head at one point since she had no wish to lead the clan by herself.

Yankumi then questioned how he, her former student, could even imagine the two of them together? She even told him he had probably just confused himself into imagining that what he thought was love was originally just a small crush on the first teacher he respected.

For a moment Shin became frustrated. How could she not believe the extent of his love?

He gave himself a few moment before he realized what she was not saying.

She had not once told him she did not feel the same way. She was just trying to make him realize that if they entered a relationship it would be for life. That they would practically be considered engaged. If her family accepted him of course.

After a few seconds of silence Shin looked his former teacher in the eyes and asked her a simple question. "Why do you think all those people addressed me as Young Master Shin?"

Before she could come up with an answer to his question he told her about what he had done the last few years. His reasons as to why he had chosen law school, and his close connections to her family and clan. Everything he did because of his feeling for her.

The reasons as to why he was addressed as the young master and that it had to do with his grooming to become the boss of the Odeo clan in the future. Ha was already preparing to take all the steps she had expressed her worry about.

He might have had been her former student but behind him he had practically the support of her whole family and clan.

Before he could confess every small detail of his complicated plan in order to gain her as his wife, Yankumi had grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down into a kiss which made him see stars despite the fact it was a sunny day with a blue sky.

oOoOo

Few are lucky to be happily married to their first love, but fortunate for Shin, he did and he is.

oOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: that its. Hope you like it, and that you are inspired to write more fandom about this series yourself.


End file.
